Crash Landing into Love
by storyxxfANTastic
Summary: Kick story. Only one chapter, kind of short. Here's the plot- Kim and Jack are the only survivors of a plane crash. They begin to like each other. T just to be safe.


**Hey everyone! So yeah I was in English class and we had free writing time so I wrote this. GO KICK! Woohoooo!**

**Disclamier- I do not own Kickin It', Nikon, Temple Run, or basically anything else mentioned in this story. **

I sat up and looked around. Trees, trees and more trees. That's all I saw. I got up. Where am I? I walked over to a tent, I yelled for anyone. No one is home. I looked around inside the tent. There were two sleeping bags, one blue and one green, 1 pan, a pair of boots, some rope, and a few other knick-knacks. I decided to wait for whoever lived there to come back. I saw a tiny fire pit behind the tent and walked over and sat on a stump. The fire was tiny but still burning. I took out my Nikon D3200 camera and began to take pictures of the scenery. I might as well considering I'm almost out of photos to put on my gallery. I shot a few macros, one of the leaves of a plant, another of a tiny spider I found making a web. I also took a few tricks to the eye photos. I got up and walked away satisfied with my gallery for now. I figured I'd go back out at sunset to take some more photos.

I unzipped the tent and walked in. I sat on the green sleeping bags and fiddled with my iphone. No service, great. I got bored with playing Temple Run and laid back on the sleeping bag. I started to wonder about how I got to this magnificent place. One minute I was asleep on an airplane, the next I woke up in the middle of a forest. I became thirsty, I looked around for some water but I couldn't find any. I decided to take one of the flashlights and some trail mix I found in a bag in the corner of the tent and head out. I remembered from some annoying nature scout at my school that there's usually a source of water near a mountain or high place. I found a path through the woods that lead to an opening near a lake. Again, no one was there except the distance hooting of an owl. It was dark by now and I took out my flashlight. I turned it on and pointed it in front of me. I looked around. Still nothing.

I turned around and began to head back down the trail. I have to admit it was pretty creepy walking alone. I kept thinking someone was following me. I walked faster and tried to look big. I reached the clearing the tent was in and saw that the fire had gotten bigger. I walked over to it. Inside a pan over the fire were two eggs cooking… I saw a figure come out of the tent. It walked towards me. At least it was a human and not a bear…

"Hello?" I said as the figure came closer.

"Kim? Is that you? I've been worried sick!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Jack?" I said, my voice louder.

I was on the airplane with Jack when I fell asleep on his lap.

"Kim." He said wrapping me in a hug. "We have a lot to talk about,"

He sat me down on a log near the fire. He explained to me that I didn't just fall asleep on the plane, I was knocked out. The plane was crashed, we being the only survivors. Most of our stuff was gone, except the few things Jack managed to get out of the over head compartment and the backpacks on our laps. Jack carried me here, unconscious. I was asleep for a couple of hours and woke up when Jack was out getting firewood. He came back when I was looking for water. Apparently I may have a minor concussion from what he told me.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Somewhere in Montana I think," He said unsure

"This can't be good,"

"It's not," he said. "But if you ever want to survive out here you need to bundle up, it gets cold at night," He said.

And with that, I went into the tent to change. What if we die out here? There are so many things I haven't done yet. I wanted to go to Paris and see the Eifel Tower, I wanted to visit the Great Wall of China again. And now, I might die out here; alone with no one but Jack.

I gave a thorough look through our supplies. I found a picture of my family, my mom, dad, little sister, and me. We were smiling. But now, they're probably all crying and worried. I made it my pledge to get rescued, alive, with Jack. I got up and walked out of the tent.

"We need to make it out of here," I said

Jack looked me straight in the eyes and grabbed me tight and pulled me into a hug. It lasted for almost 3 minutes.

"We WILL make it, I promise," He said getting closer and closer to my face. My breath hitched as his lips were just centimeters from mine. His lips touched mine and I swear fireworks went off. I mean literally. I think I saw a flare go up. We both pulled apart, although neither of us wanted the moment to end. We scanned the skies for any sign of rescue; after all, it had been three days since the plane crashed. At last I saw a bright light behind the tall trees. I watched as it seemed the whole world around was lit up and twirled and tumbled as the helicopter circled our spot. There was no need to wave our hands or scream, they saw us and shined the spotlight right where we standing. He didn't notice it but Jack's fingers were intertwined with mine, my other free hand held up to my eyes, just to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

He looked at me and said, "I told you we'd make it,"

**AWWWWW such a sweet ending! I love it! :D I hope you guys did too. Please review and give your feedback, it'd mean a lot. Please no hate. **

**Pshh whatevsss :S **


End file.
